Un año junto a ti
by URAVQ7
Summary: El año acaba y todos lo celebran ya sea con amigos o familia. Excepto Nathaniel qué justo en estas se enfermó y tiene que permanecer en cama. El molesto resfriado hace que cancele todos su planes y le falle a su novio Si, se siente muy patético.


Faltaba menos de media hora para que el año termine. Nathaniel se encontraba solo en casa, sus padres salieron a una "fiesta" que organizaron en el lugar donde trabajaban. Y se suponía que Nathaniel también estaría en una fiesta, el colegio Françoise Dupont en conjunto con el alcalde André Bourgeois estaba organizando una fiesta de despedida de año. Pero ahí estaba Nathaniel, enfermo en cama, vistiendo su pijama y viendo Bob esponja.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de dibujar.

Faltaba menos de media hora para que el año acabe, y ahí estaba el. Agotado, con dolor de cabeza y apenas respirando.

Ya había planeado todo ese día, mejor dicho esa noche, aunque no le gustaran las fiestas iba a ir a aquella y tendría una noche fantástica y llena de diversión junto a su novio. Sería una manera perfecta de despedir el año y comenzar uno nuevo. Pero al parecer su suerte no iba a permitírselo.

Los minutos pasaban con rapidez, ahora solo faltando quince minutos para que inicie el nuevo año, Nathaniel podría dejar de compadecerse y sentirse patético por no haber podido ir a la fiesta y contraer un refriado justo ese día. Lo único que debía hacer era apagar la televisión, encontrar la posición más cómoda para dormir y dejar que el sueño lo inunde. De esa manera despertaría al año siguiente, aun sintiendo patético y posiblemente más enfermo, pero todo el asusto de la fiesta ya habría terminado.

Si… tal vez lo mejor era hacer eso…

Faltaban siete minutos. Lo decidió. No pasaría los últimos minutos del año con su novio, pero al menos tampoco lo haría sintiéndose patético. Se levantó sintiendo un leve mareo, con algo de dificultad llego hasta donde estaban los cables conectados. Maldecía que hayan puesto los enchufes tan alejados de su cama. Los desconecto y casi con la misma dificultad con la que llego hasta donde los enchufes volvió a su cama. Faltaban cinco minutos. Acurrucándose hasta encontrar la posición mas cómoda, y dispuesto a dormir, con la esperanza de hacerlo antes de que los fuegos artificiales empiecen a sonar, cerró los ojos.

— ¡Espera! no duermas— Dijo una voz que parecía ser la de Adrien.

 _Oh genial_ pensó Nathaniel, _ya había empezaron las alucinaciones_.

Seguro de que aquella voz fue un efecto secundario de los medicamente que había ingerido ese día Nathanaël siguió en lo suyo. Dormir.

Aun con los ojos cerrados noto como la luz se encendía, esa era una alucinación demasiado real.

—No sé qué tipo de efecto secundario seas— Nathaniel se incorporó con lentitud, estando casi seguro de que todo era efecto de su imaginación. La luz tal vez se encendió por algún error— Pero déjame dormir, ya tuve una noche bastante patética —Aun no abría los ojos totalmente. La luz resultaba cegadora.

Se oyó una carcajada que parecía bastante real.

—Te puedo asegurar que no soy ningún tipo de efecto secundario. —Nathanaël por fin abrió los ojos. El dueño de esa voz estaba frente a él. Su novio estaba frente a él, sonriéndole claramente divertido.

—Adrien...—No podía pensar, se suponía que Adrien estaba en una fiesta, no hay— Lo que sea que me dieron fue demasiado fuerte.

Adrien acorto toda la distancia que había entre ambos, se acercó hacia él y lo beso. Fue un beso tierno que por poco paso a lo intenso. No era una alucinación, ninguna alucinación podría hacerlo sentir lo mismo que los besos de Adrien. Ninguna alucinación podría hacerle sentir ese aleteo en su estómago cada vez que Adrien lo besaba. Ninguna.

— ¿Ya estas convencido de que no soy un efecto secundario tomatito?—Dijo Adrien mostrando su típica sonrisa cuando se separaron, a lo que Nathaniel solo asintió.

El cerebro de Nathaniel tardo un poco en procesar lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la fiesta? ¿No que tenías que ir obligatoriamente en representación de tu padre? ¿Desde hace cuánto estas aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Sabes que estoy enfermo no? ¿Y si te contagie?—Todas las dudas que tenía salían a flote. Mientras más hablaba su rostro iba adquiriendo un muy fuerte sonrojo.

—Wow esas fueron muchas palabras para alguien enfermo—Adrien rio y se sentó en la cama de Nathaniel— Vine a verte, no podía empezar el año sin ti. Fui a la fiesta en representación de mi padre pero salí lo más rápido que pude. Como desde hace veinte minutos. Es fácil entrar cuando eres Chat Noir, porque cataclismo. Si lo sé. No me importa— Trato de responder todas las preguntas de su novio, esperaba no haberse saltado ninguna. Eran muchas.

— ¿Estabas aquí desde hace veinte minutos y no entraste antes?— Tenía muchas otras preguntas como _¿Cómo saliste sin que la loca de Chloe te detenga?_ o _¿Por qué usas tus poderes para ese tipo de cosas?_ Pero la que le hizo es la que más lo inquietaba, _¿si había estado tanto tiempo ahí por que no entro y espero hasta que él se sienta lo suficientemente patético para irse a dormir?_

—Bueno...— Adrien parecía avergonzado— Quería llegar mucho más antes, pero se me hizo imposible. Cuando llegue lo primero que quería hacer era abrazarte— Nathaniel se puso aún más rojo, si eso era posible— Pero recordé un post que vi hace un tiempo. Quería sorprenderte, mi plan era entrar en el primer minuto del año y decirte que quería comenzar el año contigo —Adrien se veía algo ruborizado, no era nada comparado con el sonrojo de Nathaniel— Sé que es algo cliché… pero quería hacerlo.

Nathaniel se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que decir, su novio era demasiado especial.

—Pero tú lo arruinaste todo, se suponía que debías quedarte despierto para que mi plan funcionara— Continuo Adrien haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Nathaniel le iba a responder. En esos momentos lo que más quería era tirarse a los brazos de su novio y decirle cuanto sentía haber arruinado su plan. Quería besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, aunque esto signifique contagiarlo. Pero se vio interrumpido. El sonido que producían los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban que el año se había acabado lo interrumpió. Se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

—Adrien… — Tomo las manos de su novio y lo vio fijamente a los ojos—Sé que no soy lo mejor que hay, soy demasiado tímido y ante los medios soy un fiasco— Dio un respiro— Sé que soy un hombre y eso hace que nuestra relación no sea bien vista, que te trae problemas con tu padre y con tu trabajo como modelo. Y también sé que te estoy robando la idea— Soltó una risita— Pero… Quiero ser la persona más importante para ti este año, como tú ya lo eres para mí… ¿Me lo permites?

Adrien se quedó callado, por un momento Nathaniel pensó que había dicho algo mal. Desecho este pensamiento cuando Adrien mostro la que Nathaniel pensó que era la más grande sonrisa pudo tener. Adrien junto su frente a la de Nathanaël haciendo que sus narices se tocaran. Las respiraciones de ambos se entrecruzaban, cerraron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo.

—Déjame que te corrija algo, si eres lo mejor que hay, estoy tan seguro de eso que no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, cada sección de ti es tan bella que ni siquiera si soy digno de ser tu novio. Eres y serás lo más importante… no solo de este año, sino de toda mi vida.

Aun con los ojos cerrados y la frente pegada a la de su novio Nathaniel sonrió— ¿Por qué siempre dices palabras tan hermosas?

Una leve risa se escapó de los labios de Adrien— Y te perdono por haberme robado la idea.

Lo último hizo que Nathaniel riera. No podría desear un mejor novio.

Ya no se sentiría patético al día siguiente


End file.
